Femtocells—building-based wireless access points interfaced with a wired broadband network—are traditionally deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage, and to offload a mobility radio access network (RAN) operated by a wireless service provider. Improved indoor coverage includes stronger signal and improved reception (e.g., video, sound, or data), ease of session or call initiation, and session or call retention, as well. Offloading a RAN reduces operational and transport costs for the service provider since a lesser number of end users utilizes over-the-air radio resources (e.g., radio frequency channels), which are typically limited. With the rapid increase in utilization of communications networks and/or devices, mobile data communications have been continually evolving due to increasing requirements of workforce mobility, and, services provided by femtocells can be extended beyond indoor coverage enhancement.
Conventional systems that employ femtocells, transport information (e.g., data and/or voice) from a user equipment (UE) including Internet bound traffic and home network bound traffic, through a landline network to a macro radio access network (RAN). The information is received at the macro RAN and the Internet bound data can be identified and routed to the Internet from the core network, while the home network bound data is directed back to the home network from the core network. This can lead to significant network congestion in the landline network and/or macro RAN. Further, since data sent by the UE is routed to the home network from the wireless core network only after traversing through the landline network, the response time is substantially high. Accordingly, bandwidth utilization in the traditional approach is inefficient and can negatively impact performance and customer satisfaction.